Her Wedding
by Harry Clone
Summary: Fred pops the question. Sequel to His eyes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The following is the sequel to the story _His Eyes_, a fanfiction newly completed. The narrating of _His Eyes_ was rather different. In it, Hermione kept a mental journal, and revealed her feelings for Fred. Said feelings grew over the next three years. The following is the story after that stretch of time.

HC

XXX

Hermione's hair was done, her nails painted and her new outfit looked stunning. This would be her and Fred's 157th date.

Not that she was counting, or anything.

Right.

She felt nervous for some reason.

There had been little hints for the last few weeks.

Fred was bringing her to her favorite restaurant, there had been a receipt from the jeweler's in the trashcan, and he had ordered champagne.

Fred _never_ ordered champagne.

XXX

Hermione felt happier than she had in a long time.

They had walked through the park roses underneath a near full moon; they had arrived at the restaurant blissfully, and were shown to a private table in the back.

They had had dinner and toasted to their third year anniversary.

Fred pulled out a small box and got down on one knee, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

XXX

Does she say yes?

HC

PS, I've updated _Slytherin Potter_, so you should check it out! Write reviews! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione smiled, "Yes, Fred, I'll marry you."

"But only if I keep my name," she added hastily.

Fred sat back into his chair, chuckling slightly, "Of course you can, Hermione."

XXX

The wedding had been scheduled, rehearsed, bought, paid for, and filled friends and family.

Hermione was even more beautiful than normal; her hair had settled into wavy, gold locks, her dress was covered in French lace. Her hair was pinned back by a silver circlet, a silver chain hung around her neck.

Fred wore the traditional wedding robes, golden satin with red trim. He stood nervously as George, his best man, lead in Angelica, his wife. Then came Ron with Lavender, and Harry with Ginny.

Suddenly, everyone stood, and the wedding march began to play. Hermione walked slowly forward holding a bouquet of lilies, her father guiding her down the aisle.

Fred's breath was taken away.

She reached his side and smiled, two joyful tears flowing down her cheeks.

The minister stood before them, "We are gathered her today to witness the union between these two loving people. Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger will soon become One."

He turned to the groom, "Fred, recite your vows for Hermione."

Fred cleared his throat, "I affirm my love to you, Hermione, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Hermione, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

The minister turned to the bride, "Hermione, recite your vows for Fred.

Hermione's eyes shined as she said her vows, "Fred, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to understand, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live. I love you."

The minister hand each of them a goblet, "Now pour these into the fountain."

As they did so, he said, "AS you your selves become one, so has this water. There is no longer a way to separate them back into their original divisions. With that, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The hall exploded with clapping and cheering as Fred and Hermione kissed.

XXX

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

HC


End file.
